Talk:Archangel/@comment-6189844-20130129194106
Not exactly sure how to respond to things on this website, but either way it doesn't matter. I figured I'd post on this website to point something out to some of the less intelligent folks here. Anyone believing this kid "Archangel Lucas" voices the character is...well. Silly, to say the least. I'm sure there's a way to block the guys IP from coming through the Wiki, so I'm not sure why this hasn't been done. Either way, it's not important. Now, in ROTS I (for some reason) portray that odd little floating ball Contrite. So I know quite a lot about who plays who because I speak to the majority of them on a daily basis. You can choose to believe what I say or sit there fumbling in ignorance but it doesn't change the fact that we've already seen the general tone this mentally damaged child gives off. Just look at the comments below, anyone who disagrees and calls his bluff is instantly blinded with curse words and insults as if that's going to help the argument. Jon Michael Villagomez is a personal friend of mine, it's been a pleasure to know him for almost three years now. He's a terrific actor and all around good guy, so you can imagine I'd be slightly upset that some of you people would treat him, Arby and the entire cast/crew of ROTS with such disrespect. At the end of the day my friends this series is a Machinima, it's a machinima that is nearing it's completion and I guarantee it won't be repeated. This isn't hollywood, we don't need shoddy remakes. If you can't do this stuff for fun then you don't deserve to have any of the equipment needed to make a machinima. I'm going to take my leave now, but I shall leave this Skype transcript for your enjoyment. At this point, anyone on this site claiming to believe this disturbed child is either him using an anonymous account, or they have mental issues of their own. <3 Dave, aka Teh Spearhead 16:39:16 Arbiter 617: o 16:39:17 Arbiter 617: hah 16:39:19 Arbiter 617: that's hardly the story 16:39:25 Arbiter 617: a guy with the gamertag Archangel Lucas 16:39:27 Arbiter 617: like 16:39:29 Arbiter 617: mentally BELIEVES 16:39:30 Arbiter 617: he is Archangel 16:39:36 Arbiter 617: amongst many other things 16:39:45 Arbiter 617: apparently he's in love with Audrey, Olliban's sister 16:39:49 Arbiter 617: and wants to "protect" her 16:40:05 Teh Spearhead: Is he fucking stoned? 16:40:36 Arbiter 617: No I think like 16:40:39 Arbiter 617: in all honestly 16:40:42 Arbiter 617: Some sort of mental disorder 16:40:46 Arbiter 617: It's really, really strange 16:40:51 Arbiter 617: Super obsessed with Archangel 16:40:54 Arbiter 617: he believes he is archangel 16:40:56 Arbiter 617: he quotes him all the time 16:41:00 Arbiter 617: and he says I'm lying 16:41:05 Arbiter 617: and that he actually plays archangel 16:41:57 Teh Spearhead: ... 16:42:12 Teh Spearhead: Well from what Jon told me, he's terrified of him. 16:42:22 Arbiter 617: He's creepy 16:42:22 Teh Spearhead: He says he's "broken" 16:42:24 Arbiter 617: But in all honesty 16:42:30 Arbiter 617: I want him to make the fan remake 16:42:34 Arbiter 617: Because with all of his problems 16:42:37 Arbiter 617: I can only imagine it being like 16:42:39 Arbiter 617: really friggen bad 16:44:51 Teh Spearhead: Lol, you WANT him to fail? 16:45:02 Arbiter 617: Eh 16:45:07 Arbiter 617: Sorta 16:45:12 Arbiter 617: I mean it'd be cool if it was actually good 16:45:15 Arbiter 617: But I doubt it 16:45:18 Arbiter 617: and he keeps smack talking me 16:45:23 Arbiter 617: saying how much better his series is going to be 16:45:29 Arbiter 617: and how it'll make RotS look terrible 16:45:33 Arbiter 617: So I want it to come out already 16:45:37 Arbiter 617: so there won't be a dispute anymore